All We Have
by Dakota Phantom
Summary: James e Severus tinham uma relação baseada em ódio e atração física. E talvez algo mais que eles não sabiam lidar. One shot. Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e todos seus personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Eu não tenho direito sobre eles e essa história é sem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos:** Essa história é JamesxSnape, portanto contém homossexualidade, e sexo.

**All We Have**

Snape deu uma espiada pelo vasto corredor, o coração batendo acelerado.

Já havia ficado fora de sua casa quando não era permitido por tantas noites e ainda assim sentia a adrenalina, o medo de ser pego.

Caminhou com passos rápidos, porém silenciosos enquanto segurava a varinha firme na mão.

― Ei, ranhoso.

Por mais que não tivesse levado um susto aparente, Snape, ao escutar aquela voz ficou alerta.

Não virou para saber quem era. Na verdade, conhecia tão bem o jeito arrogante de James Potter que até conseguia visualizar encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

― O que você está fazendo? ― perguntou James que estava exatamente na posição na qual Snape imaginava, porém com um tecido por entre os braços.

― Isso não é da sua conta, Potter ― disse tentando soar o mais rude possível por cima do nervosismo que tomava conta de si. Principalmente de suas pernas que passaram a tremer e Severus pensou que poderia acabar caindo, mas forçou seus músculos.

James achou estranho o outro já não ter saído dali, o ignorando, mas pareceu perceber o nervosismo de Snape quando este, tentando dar um passo discreto, observava as pernas como se elas não estivessem em seu controle.

O estudante da grifinória aproximou-se com um sorriso.

― Você estava fazendo alguma coisa errada, ranhoso? ― perguntou divertido e viu o nervosismo do outro se misturar com raiva, pelo olhar que lhe foi lançado.

Considerando que ele estava fora de sua casa quando não deveria, praticando suas habilidades em _Dark Arts_, talvez ele estivesse sim, fazendo algo errado. Mas James não era alguém que pudesse, nem de longe, falar algo de Snape.

Apenas não se seguiu um silêncio em resposta a sua pergunta, pois, pelo corredor, ecoou uma voz masculina:

― James?

Snape congelou e olhou para o outro que abria o tecido que tinha entre os braços e o jogava por sobre o corpo fazendo algumas partes desaparecerem.

― Isso é uma capa de invisibilidade? ― deixou escapar.

Não obteve resposta e Severus se deu conta que James iria esconder-se e o deixar se ferrar sozinho. E então seu pensamento se embaralhou tentando formar uma desculpa para o porquê de estar ali depois do toque de recolher.

Porém, foi interrompido quando James jogou parte da capa sobre si e o puxou para o seu corpo, dando passos para trás e encostando as costas na parede de mármore.

Snape com certeza iria protestar se uma figura não houvesse aparecido ao fim do corredor.

Prendeu a respiração e tentou não pensar nas mãos do grifinoriano em volta de si, ficando parado ao observar a pessoa que se aproximava.

Era Remus Lupin. Provavelmente a razão de James estar solto pelo castelo, pois o amigo monitor o encobria assim como também fazia com o outro amigo, o Black.

James observou o amigo passar, sorriu e desculpou-se em pensamento "_só vou me esconder de você dessa vez, moony_".

Quando Remus distanciou-se o suficiente e desapareceu de suas vistas, era tempo de Snape sair correndo e voltar para seu dormitório, mas a única coisa que fez foi olhar para o outro que o encarava do modo que o aluno da sonserina sempre tinha vontade de desviar os olhos.

― Fazia um tempo que eu não ficava com você assim ― sussurrou James.

― É?

James não respondeu e observou os olhos negros andarem de um lado para o outro não o olhando diretamente.

― Você emagreceu.

Snape percebeu que talvez ele quisesse constatar isso na hora em que o viu, pois o viu o analisando por um segundo mínimo, e acabou soltando agora.

― Não emagreci ― mexeu os braços, desconfortável, como se o uniforme não o cobrisse o suficiente, e tentando afrouxar os braços em volta de si e soltou as primeiras palavras que vieram a sua mente. ― É muito tempo que não me vê.

James sorriu.

― Devemos compensar esse tempo? ― voltou ao seu tom zombeteiro.

Severus sentia como se sua gravata apertasse em volta de seu pescoço, aos poucos. Odiava quando James fazia perguntas com essas conotações e ainda esperava por respostas. Fazia de propósito, claro, para ver Snape sempre mais constrangido.

― Não.

Até que foi meio firme na resposta, mas o outro já estava até acostumado com suas respostas negativas e rejeição.

― Ok.

Subiu a mão para o pescoço do menor e puxou a gravata verde e prata, como se soubesse que o estava sufocando.

Snape soltou a respiração pesada quando James se aproximou de si. Este não fez nada além de soltar a própria respiração no pescoço pálido, porém já conseguiu deixar Snape meio mole.

― Severus ― chamou baixinho agora voltando ao tom sério, novamente. Ele não costumava mudar tão rápido. ― Você anda me evitando?

De novo, o tipo de pergunta que odiava responder.

― Só não estava... ― virou o rosto, sem saber o que dizer. ― Não queria te ver.

― Então, _anda_ me evitando. ― seu tom agora havia uma pontada de raiva e ele elevou o tom de voz para deixar isso claro, quando voltou a falar. ― Qual é o seu problema?

Agarrou Snape, o virando e batendo com as costas dele na parede, dessa vez. O eco do baque e da voz de James ficou poucos segundos pelo corredor silencioso.

― Vão nos ouvir ― disse incerto de qual era seu maior problema: ser descoberto ou um aluno grifinoriano raivoso a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

― Vai dizer que me odeia agora? ― ignorou a preocupação de Snape, mas controlou a voz.

James viu a resposta que não queria estampada nos olhos que desviavam de si.

― Qual é o seu problema? ― voltou a perguntar, agora em um sussurro, enquanto afrouxava o aperto em Snape.

Este, por sua vez, não sabia o que fazer. Estava verdadeiramente confuso com a reação.

Aquilo que eles tinham... Eles nunca haviam conversado antes sobre. E parecia que James o queria fazer agora, mas Snape não.

Já era o bastante não ter resistido ao desejo que nem ao menos sabia que existia pela pessoa que um dia acreditou ser a que mais odiara. E bastou um encontro acidental e os dois envolveram-se, de alguma forma.

Mas aparentemente, aquilo não era o bastante mais para o Potter, que parecia ter chegado ao limite. Qual limite, o aluno da sonserina não sabia e não tinha certeza se queria saber.

― Qual é o _seu_ problema? – Snape disse, sua voz falhando de leve. ― Ódio é tudo que temos.

James abriu os olhos, surpreso. Demorou alguns segundos absorvendo o que lhe foi dito.

― Ódio é tudo que temos? ― perguntou, enfim, como se quisesse entender a frase. ― Ódio é tudo que temos...

Apoiou a testa no ombro do menor meio vulnerável, como se buscasse algum tipo de consolo.

Coisa que Snape não era muito bom.

James estava diferente. Ele costumava ser brincalhão, idiota... E agora ele estava ali nervoso, talvez, triste? E de uma hora para a outra! Não poderia lidar com aquele ser bipolar.

E, então, pensou que ele parecia estar cobrando algum tipo de carinho de sua parte. E ele simplesmente não tinha esse direito. Não tinha.

De repente, as mãos do aluno da grifinória subiram pelo corpo esguio e Snape se sentiu despreparado para seu toque. Ele sempre estava.

As mãos adentraram sua capa, o apertando com tanta força que soltou uma reclamação involuntária. James então elevou o rosto, roçando as peles, até que sua boca estivesse na altura da orelha coberta pelos cabelos negros e soltou a respiração com um sussurro, as palavras quase imperceptíveis.

― Eu odeio você...

No momento seguinte, James avançou nos lábios de Snape que gemeu surpreso. Porém o choque das palavras que ouviu foi muito maior. Por mais que tivesse dito que o que tinham era o ódio, parecia perceber agora o impacto das palavras e lhe deu vontade de chorar. Apertou os olhos fechados lutando contra isso enquanto mal conseguia acompanhar os movimentos de James.

A capa sedosa roçava em seus cabelos enquanto o outro encontrava a pele pálida de seu estômago. As mãos de James eram tão quentes e Snape tentava tanto negar como gostava de seus toques que teve que fazer um esforço maior para não chorar.

Os dois já estavam com as respirações alteradas e James interrompeu o beijo com um estalo baixo e suave. Passou os olhos pelo rosto de Severus. Os olhos e as sobrancelhas apertadas, as mãos apoiadas em seus braços como se quisesse lhe repelir, mas não tivesse forças para isso. Sempre havia certa rejeição por parte de Snape, mas por hoje, James parecia não a ver, com a força que sempre vinha, enquanto escorregava as mãos para os mamilos rosados e quentes por debaixo de todo o tecido.

Snape apertou os lábios e abriu os olhos, hesitante. Os óculos redondos faziam difícil de ver os olhos cor de avelã, não tendo certeza para onde James direcionava seu olhar.

Severus teve suas calças abaixadas de modo brusco e inesperado e apertou os ombros de James que apertou a carne de suas coxas antes de elevá-lo do chão. Snape imediatamente se segurou nele buscando apoio e caiu em um desespero contraditório de pará-lo e sair dali ou de deixá-lo continuar.

Seus lábios foram tomados novamente e suas pernas foram apoiadas no quadril do outro. Snape era leve e isso incomodou James sabendo da falta de cuidado que o aluno da sonserina tinha consigo mesmo, porém este estava alheio a isso.

Em meio ao beijo, James adentrou Snape que teve o grito sufocado pela sua boca.

Lágrimas de dor se formaram nos olhos ônix e Snape não mais segurou as lágrimas que queria soltar antes, chorando meio de dor física, meio de dor emocional. Apoiou a cabeça na parede com a mão no rosto, escondendo sua expressão de James e tentando conter barulhos vexatórios que teimavam em lhe queimar a garganta.

O óculos redondo de James agora estava no chão junto com a varinha de Severus, que o olhou diretamente, deixando transparecer o brilho úmido em seus olhos e notando a intensidade do olhar do outro, que combinava com toda a sua atitude no momento.

James investia rápido e desajeitado contra o corpo esguio, tirando a mão do outro de seu rosto pálido e deixando seus lábios roçarem com o movimento e as respirações se misturarem, em um ato doce contrariando a violência que violava Snape.

Snape choramingou apertando os olhos com força novamente e com os estímulos bruscos de James, veio entre os corpos e então o outro se permitiu libertar-se dentro dele. Os joelhos do grifinoriano fraquejaram e ele deslizou para o chão não se afrouxando de Snape, que acabou em seu colo, quase sufocado, pois quanto mais se mexia para tentar recuperar o ar, mais James se agarrava em si.

James o olhou e observou os caminhos das lágrimas que caiam dos olhos parcialmente inchados e cansados e com as mãos trêmulas secou uma a uma. Até Snape se sentir ainda mais quente e com vergonha, tentar fracamente desvencilhar de si.

Não foi impedido.

O aluno da sonserina gemeu quando James saiu de si se encaixando nas calças largas do uniforme, pegando sua varinha, se atrapalhando na capa e por fim afastando-se até sumir pelo corredor.

Ele virou os olhos na direção de onde saiu, uma vez, mas nada viu. Não viu James o observando, seus verdadeiros sentimentos estampados em sua expressão, porém invisíveis pela capa.

**~#~**

James pensava "E agora?" ao atravessar o pátio gramado.

O dia anterior tinha sido diferente de todos os outros dias que teve Snape em seus braços. E ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria o abordar como antes.

Ergueu os olhos e a figura franzina entrou em seu campo de visão. Ele estava do outro lado.

Quando os olhos marcados por olheiras escuras o percebeu, James prendeu a respiração e lutou contra o impulso de desviar o olhar; vontade que sentia pela primeira vez.

Snape, por sua vez, desviou como sempre fazia e tomou mais distância com uma expressão levemente aborrecida e esse pequeno gesto disse muito para o aluno da grifinória.

Nada havia mudado entre eles. Ódio era realmente tudo o que tinham. Era o laço que os mantinham e manteriam juntos.

James só não tinha certeza se estava aliviado ou se tinha vontade de quebrar todas as mesas da sala de aula à sua frente.


End file.
